In the drive device, a substrate is conventionally attached to a case by using a screw for fixation of the substrate in the case (e.g., see disclosure of a patent document, Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2008-305868 (patent document 1)). For example, a drive device provided as a combination of a motor and a controller may have the substrate of the controller which is screw-attached to a frame member.
However, when the substrate is attached to the frame member by a screw, a tool such as a screwdriver must be used, which then necessitates a work space for using the screwdriver or the like and restricts the mounting space of the electronic components on the substrate. As a result, volume reduction of the drive device is prevented in the screw-attached structure of fixedly attaching the substrate to the frame member. Further, the assembly work for the attachment of the substrate to the frame member is required, which increases the number of work steps, when the substrate is attached to the frame member by using a screw.